Secret
by prettykurama
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes have been keeping a secret! Rated T to be safe.
1. the secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters, if I did this would have already happened.**

**A/N: Ok so it's another Kurcedes romance story of mine. I got this idea when my sister made me a picture bar of Kurt and Mercedes stuff and she wrote more then just friends on it. So I hope you enjoy this fic of mine.**

Waking up every morning in his strong embrace is amazing. I've never felt so safe, warm or loved before. It's a little weird when Finn or his father walks in to wake us up but they just think nothing of it. We only told Carole about us so when she comes in she coos over us for a second or two and then wakes us up. I'm surprised his dad hasn't said anything to us about why were always so close to each other. Maybe it's because he's seen us from when our friendship first started.

I turn in his arms to face him. He's still sleeping. I love to watch him sleep because it's the only time he seem s truly peaceful, well besides when he and I are giving each other make over's or something. I bury my face into the crook of his neck when I hear his door creek open. I can hear the faint footsteps of someone walking over to the bedside. It's Carole, I can tell because she always sighs before she wakes us up. She gently moves my hair behind my ear and whispers into it.

"Mercedes, you have to wake up, it 10:30 you and Kurt have to get ready to go if you're planning to go to the mall anytime soon," I shift positions and lift my head rubbing my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping. I turn my head to look at her. She smiles down at me and when she knows she has my full attention she tells me to wake Kurt up because I seem to be the only one who can get him up. I nod my head in response and bury my face into his chest. She leaves the room and shuts the door.

I move a little bit so I'm sitting up in the bed and so my face is above his. I lean down and press my lips on his very softly , then I pull away.

"White boy, you gotta get up." I whisper into his ear. He doesn't respond. I place my lips on his once again only I linger there a little longer then before. I feel him push forward and return the kiss. He smiles and then begins to tickle me. I pull away laughing and I turn in his arms trying to get away.

"S…Stop it! Kurt!" I laugh as he continues to tickle me. He stops after a few seconds of pure laughter. I turn back around to look at him and he leans his forehead on mine and looks me straight in the eyes.

"We have to get ready," I state trying to pull out of his embrace. He reluctantly lets go and allows me in the bathroom first. After I'm done with my shower and brushing my teeth I walk out of the bathroom to find him in front of his closet picking out an outfit.

"Go with that shirt, that jacket, those pants and that hat. You wore that school one day remember it looked good," I say pointing to each piece of clothing. He takes each one out and turns around with them in his hands.

"Now I remember why love you so much," he says leaning in for another kiss. I back away before his lips touch mine.

"You better go brush your teeth before you kiss me boy. Be thankful I felt like being generous this morning. Now go I don't feel like spending all day here and having like an hour to shop." I tell him walking away to lay down on the bed. He takes a long time in the shower so I have a lot of time to think about things. It's nice, I never really get any other time to do this.

How did me and him even get this far. We started out as strictly friends and that's it. Yeah, I went through that phase where I had a crush on him and everything. Then he told me he was gay and that was fine, I wish he would have told me sooner but I should have already known. But then that only made are friendship stronger. The first night he stayed over my house my mom walked in on us cuddling on my bed watching a movie together. She gave us a look and then later she gave me the speech and it was a little awkward to tell her that Kurt was in fact queer as a three dollar bill. But after everything pasted he starting taking me on regular shopping trips and we had Friday night movie nights every week. But us being together really started when he took me to the sophomore dance. Before the dance we were spending almost everyday together. He started looking at me differently those couple of days before he asked me to the dance. After the dance when we were driving back to his place he asked me if I liked him. I of course told him yes, but then he asked me if I liked him liked him. That made me think a little bit, but my answer was still the same. He said good and then he just popped out the question. I said yes but we decided to keep it a secret from everyone, well except Carole. But, that's only because she began to ask questions every time she saw us at night on the couch cuddling.

"Mercedes are you ready or do you still need time to stare into space some more?" he asks sarcastically. I can't help but laugh because he's standing there with an aggravated face and his hip is popped out and his hand is resting on his hip. It is on of the most gayest stances I have seen him in. I get up and walk over to the door and walk out.

Walking down the stairs we can hear the rest of his family talking about what they're going to do today. We walk into the kitchen and Carole smiles at us and we smile back. She's been really cool about keep our secret. I'm glad we told her. I just wish we could tell everyone else. I want to be able to steel kisses from him outside classrooms or by my locker in the hallways. But I don't think he wants people to know about us just yet, so I keep my mouth shut.

"Good morning you two. Did you guys have a good night sleep?" Carole greets us setting down two plates filled with pancakes.

"Yes, we did. If you don't mind me asking who made breakfast this morning cause it looks fabulous," Kurt responds looking at the food.

"Thank you and I did, well with help from Carole," Burt says taking a bite. We look at him in pure shock because Burt never makes breakfast now. We shrug our shoulders and start to eat. As were eating I feel him tap my leg with his hand. I turn my head to look at him and his just stares at me for a second until he glances down at the table. I see a folded napkin under my glass of juice. I slid my hand over to the napkin and slide it down into my lap. I try to open it without making a noise but to no avail Finn notices and looks over into my lap. I crunch the note in my hand and act like nothings happening.

"Hey what's in your hand?" he asks quietly.

"Nothing just my napkin," I respond. It's not a lie it is a napkin. He leans back over and begins to stuff his face once again. I open the napkin and lay it flat in my lap and read the neat writing on it.

_Do you think it's time to tell the rest of my family?_ is the question written down on the napkin.. He finally wants to tell people. A rush of excitement shoots through me for some reason. He slides a pen into my lap when he realizes I finished reading his message. I write down yes and leave it on my lap waiting for him to take it. In one swift motion he takes the napkin and pen from my lap. He puts it back on my lap with the pen.

_When? How? _are his next questions. The more questions he asks the more I realize I never though this through of how we would actually tell people.

_I don't really know how we would tell them but we could tell them right now. They're all here so it's the perfect time. _I write him back and instead of writing something back he grabs my hand under the table and lifts it up so it now on top of the table. Carole is the first to notice and she just smiles. Burt and Finn don't seem to care or notice. We share a look at he pulls me closer to him.

"Well the people we need to tell aren't catching the hint. So I say we just flat out say it," he whispers into my ear. I nod my head and he pulls away.

"Mercedes and I are dating," he blurts out. Finn just looks at us and smiles his goofy grin as always. And Burt starts chocking on his food. And Carole just stares at us in shock even though she knew she has to act like she didn't.

"Ok, wait a minute Kurt you're telling me that you're not gay anymore or-"

"No dad I'm still gay, but last year I came to realize that Mercedes is my exception." Kurt tells his father while turning to look at me.

"So wait you two have been together for a year?" Burt asks little confused.

"No not a year, more like six months." I answer this one cause I feel like I should be part of this conversation to. Burt just looks at us and says okay and congrats. We look around the table and Finn is back to eating and Carole is back to normal.

"We're happy for you Kurt, and you too Mercedes." Carole says while cleaning the dishes.

"So , is that why you guys are always cuddling and stuff when your on the couch or when I walk in to wake you up?" Finn ask leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Finn I'm shocked you and Dad didn't catch on quicker-"

"Wait Carole you knew?" Burt asks her cutting Kurt off.

"Yes I knew, well they told me and they also told me to keep it a secret. But the only reason they told me was because I can catch a hint. Them always cuddling that close and plus they're always together. It's like they're siamese twins conjoined at the hips. So don't feel to bad and I would have told you but they told me not to," she explains walking back over and standing behind his chair. Kurt and I just stare at each other as she explains the hints we gave. Kurt starts to laugh at me because I can feel the light blush forming on my face. I feel him squeeze my hand and I look up at him and he laughs and smiles at me. The commotion has died down now so he is pulling me away from the table. We get up and he leads me to the living room where he sits me down on the couch. He sits down next to me and turns towards me.

"Mercedes, we need to discuss something. Ok so we told my family and I'm pretty sure your family already know because of the way they act. But what about the glee club. Do you want to tell them now or some other time.? Honestly I wouldn't mind telling them I mean we have been together for a long time and they basically are our family so they should know right?" he asks looking at me.

"Yeah, I think they should know Kurt I would have liked to tell them sooner but I wanted to make sure you waned to. So when do you think we should tell them and how?" I ask.

"Well since it is glee club I was thinking we could sing. What do think about that idea?" he asks putting his pointer finger to his chin.

"I don't know, the only problem is what would we sing to say that were dating. I'm like a walking itunes and I can't think of a song. I was think we could just start acting like a couple in front of them and maybe they would get the hint," I respond.

"Yeah, that is true I can't think of a song either. We could go with your idea I wouldn't mind doing that around school. But do you think all of them with get the hint. I mean Brittany is a little slow." he states looking worried.

"Yeah, but we don't need to worry about Brit because once one of them know they are bound to blurt it out to the rest of them," I tell him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true we all are sort of blabber mouths. So we will start this at the party?" he asks standing up and taking my hand.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Now lets go we we're supposed to meet Quinn about 5 minutes ago, she's probably throwing a fit right now," I laugh walking into the kitchen to tell his family good bye. We get into his car and the second he starts the engine Lady Gaga starts blasting through the speakers.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter and I'm already working on the second one. If you liked it and want me to continue on it please review. If you thought other wise you can tell me what you didn't like about it if you want to. Please review people it will make me smile…****J**


	2. the party

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys they made me smile and they made my day. So here's the second chapter. This on is a little shorter then the last. If there are any spoilers through out this story and I don't mention them I'm very sorry. Ok on with the story pleas enjoy!**

The rest of the ride to the mall wasn't that long. We drove around the parking lot for a little while trying to find Quinn. She told us she was by J.C Penny's but we couldn't find her. We drove around for another five minutes before we actually found her and she looked pretty pissed off. We walk over to her with our arms linked and we greet her with a simple hello.

"Hello? That's all you guys have to say for yourselves? You guys are almost a half an hour late." she tells us using the sassy voice I taught her.

"Yeah, we know we got held up at Kurt's house sorry we were going to call but then we didn't. just relax a little bit Quinn." I respond just as sassy.

"Fine, can we just go shopping I saw this really cute outfit that I wanted and I was thinking about wearing it to the party later. You guys are going right?" she asks walking into the mall.

"Yeah, and I already had my out fit planned out until Mr. Fashion saw it and criticized it," I say looking at Kurt.

"Mercedes you just can't wear Technicolor zebra stripes I told you that before. That's why I brought you to the mall so I can get you a new outfit for tonight," Kurt interjects pulling us into a store.

"Whatever, whatever, you're just jealous because you know I look way hotter in it then you ever would," I tell him laughing. He looks down at me and his eyes are sparkling. He squeezes my hand but only for a moment.

After Kurt pulls us through about 50 more stores he finally decides that he has had enough shopping. He got me an outfit for the party and he got himself one. We dropped off Quinn at her house on the way back to Kurt's house. His family is out except Finn. Finn is upstairs getting himself ready for the party at Puck's. This party could go two ways. One way is it could end very well, but the party could also end in a disaster. Plus since it's at Puck's house and his parents will not be out of town for the weekend there is bound to be alcohol and lots of it.

I get my outfit out of the bag and walk into the bathroom to change. When I come out He is already dressed and he is messing with his hair. I can't help but laugh because he has an aggravated look on his face because he can't get a few strands of hair in the right spot.

"Here let me, and should leave it like this," I tell him running my hands through his hair.

"Mercedes you messed it up!" he yells turning to mirror.

"No I didn't I just styled it differently then you do. It looks better when it's a little messy. It's like bed head only a cute and sexy bed head," I respond winking at him.

"Well I guess it's not so bad," he pouts he turns around and puts his hands on my hips and pulls me toward him.

"Might I just say that you look absolutely fabulous," he says leaning his forehead on mine.

"You don't look to bad yourself white boy," I tell him pulling my head away just enough to look at his face. He leans forward and presses his lips against mine for quick chaste kiss.

"Ready to go?" he asks me

"Yup," I respond as he lets go of me and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of his room and down the stairs.

"Finn! Let's go!" Kurt yells up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" we hear Finn yell as he runs through the hallway hopping on one foot and trying to put on his shoe.

"We'll be waiting in the car.!" Kurt yells back ad he opens the door. He lets me go first and he runs in front to open the car door for me.

We are waiting in the car for about 5 minutes before Finn finally come out of the house. He climbs in the back and closes the door. The drive to pucks seemed like it took forever. We finally pulled into his drive way and we see Rachel walking up the drive way. Finn quickly jumps out of the car and runs to catch up to his girlfriend.

"Are you ready to do this?" I hear Kurt ask as we watch Finn and Rachel hug then walk into the house. Out of the corner of my eye I see him turn to look at me.

"Yup, are you?" I respond meeting his eyes.

"I guess… let's go," he says opening his door. As were walking up the stairs on the front porch he grabs my hand in his.

"By the way those jeans are fantastic on you," he say before he knocks on the door. We are greeted by a semi drunk Puck.

"Hey guess… come on in," his words are slurred and he is falling into the door frame. Maybe he's a little more drunk then I thought. We walk into the house and our ears are met with blasting music and a group hello from everyone on the room. They all raise the glasses and cheer.

"Let's get this party started!" Santana yells taking a drink of the red liquid on her glass. I don't really want to know what she has in that cup because by the look of her condition it must be strong. I feel Kurt pulling me to the couch. He sits me down next to Quinn who is slowly sipping a Mike's Hard lemonade.

"Want one?" Kurt asks me pointing to Quinn's drink. I nod my head and he leaves walking out of the living room.

"You know you don't have to drink there are sodas in the kitchen," Quinn tells pointing to the room Kurt just went into.

"Yeah I know, but if I don't you know they will all make fun of me, and call me a baby because I wont drink. I'll just have one they don't really do much there's like what two percent alcohol in them," I point out as Kurt comes back into the room. He hands me a drink and sits down next to me.

"Yeah that is true, and you're right they may make fun of you. I'd be careful Kurt you don't want to have a replay of what happened the last time you had a drink," Quinn jokes leaning forward to talk to him. He grabs my hand once again and smiles at Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah, it was one time can't you people let that go," he says pretending to get annoyed.

"Oh, Bambi!" Quinn and I say in unison.

"Stop!" he yells embarrassed . I squeeze his hand and he looks at me and starts to laugh. We turn to look at Quinn and she is staring down at the couch. We follow her gaze and we realize she is staring at our hands. We sent a lot of time with Quinn before so she knows what we normally do, and holding hands with our finger interlocked is not normal. She looks up at us and smirks. We nod our heads and smile back at her. We hear Katy Perry's California Girl blare from the speakers. Quinn stands up and turns to us. She pulls me up and pulls me to the group of girls dancing.

"Come on dance with me," she yells overt the music. We start to dance to the music when Santana and Brittany come over and join us. I feel two hand wrap around my waist and they pull me into them. I turn around to find Kurt looking down at me. He smiles at me and then winks.

"You should really be dancing with me," he tells me. Us girls and Kurt become one giant group of dancing, singing idiots. No one really cares because we are having fun.

After a few minutes of dancing I hear something being whispered into me ear.

"Follow me," it's Kurt's voice and I feel him grab my hand and start to pull me out of the group. He pulls me out of the room completely. He pins my back against the wall and he stands really close to me. Our eyes are locked on one another like were having a staring contest and our breathing is a little heavy form the dancing. He places his hands on my hips and takes a step closer and he begins to lean in.

**A/N: So there it is and thanks for reading. If you thought it was bad please tell me. If you think there is anything I need to work on please let me know as well. If you liked it then please review! And I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon, maybe sooner If I get reviews.**


	3. the party prt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters.**

**A/N: So here's the 3rd**** chapter of my story. That you to all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other ones. This one was fun for me to write. Warning: Romance is big in this chapter. I had to put it in there some where. Enjoy!**

He turns his head a little as he leans in closer and he stops right before his lips touch mine. I'm staring at his mouth waiting for him to close the distance. But, all he does it smile.

"Kurt? What is someone walks around the corner?" I ask quietly still staring at his mouth.

"Then they see us like this. Wasn't it the plan to act like a couple around them, don't tell me you're chickening out on me. I was already to do this to." he says still keeping the distance between out mouths the same.

"I'm not chickening out I'm just worried about who could walk around the corner and find us. If it's Puck then we can expect a whirl of dirty remarks coming our way," I tell him closing my eyes and then opening them.

"I'm not worried," he whispers finally closing the distance between us. He begins to kiss me hard and his hands slide around to the small of my back and pull me even closer to him. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down even closer. He sticks his tongue out just a little bit and I feel it run across my lips. There's a tingling sensation running through my body as he does so. The next thing I feel is him nibbling on my lower lip. Then I feel his tongue running across my lips again only this time he parts my lips with the tip of his tongue and I open my mouth a little allowing him entrance. I can't help but moan into his mouth as he continues the kiss. He has never been this bold before while kissing me. It feels amazing kissing him this way and I don't want the moment to end, but like everything good in my life it has to end eventually, and that moment is now. We pull apart when we hear someone humming. We looks over to find Brittany walking around the room in a circle. She looks up and notices us against the wall and she walks over to us with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys I'm glad I found you!" she says standing really close. I unwrap my hands from around his neck and place them on his chest.

"Well hello Brittany, and why is it a good thing you found us?" Kurt asks turning side ways so we're side by side but he still has one hand around my waist.

"I'm not sure anymore," she says looking straight at us.

"When I walked in the room I lost my train of thought. Maybe it was that we were wondering where you guys went," she tells us looking around the room. I didn't think we were gone for that long. Maybe we got caught up in that kiss longer then I thought.

"Well we're coming right out Brittany you can go tell them that." I tell her as she begins to walk out of the room. I turn back to look a tKurt who is breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I ask rubbing his chest.

"Nothing, just that what happened was amazing and I don't think Brittany even noticed us. Do you?" he asks laughing. He turns to look down at me and he wraps his arms back around me.

"I don't think she noticed either. But, yeah that was amazing. You have never kissed me like that before, what made you do it now?" I ask looking up into his eyes. His eyes have a pensive look to them.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend passionately-

"No, that's not what I'm saying. To be honest I wish you'd kiss me more like that cause white boy that was a amazing, but I was just wonder why the sudden change," I tell him.

"I don't know I just wanted to," he tells me leaning in and capturing my lips again for another passionate kiss. This one isn't like the last one this one is quick but its with just the same passion.

"We should go out before someone else comes looking for us," he says pulling away. He takes my hand and leads me back around the corner. We walk back into the room and everything is calmed down. Everyone is sitting down on one of the couches or chairs and they are all staring at us. We walk over and sit next to Quinn who is staring at us with anxious eyes. Like she wants to know something but she's not going to ask a question.

"Sorry guys me and Mercedes had to talk a bout something. So what's going on?" Kurt asks as we look around the room.

"Nothing we were going to decide on a movie but when we were voting we realized we were two short and we were just wondering where you two ran off to," Puck responds breaking the silence.

"Oh ok what are the movies?" Kurt asks.

"The Italian job, G.I. Joe, and the girls picked Take the Lead because they all say Antonio Banderez is sexy.-

"That's because he is. You men just don't understand," Santana jumps interrupts Puck's sentence.

"Well maybe it's because us men don't like to watch girly movies and that's all he's ever in," Puck yells starting an argument with Santana.

"No he's in a lot of things beside's chick flicks-"

"Like what?" Puck interjects. Zorro movies, and he plays in a vampire movie. So no he's not just in girl movies," Santana states her point.

"And I know for a fact that you have seen the Zorro movies and liked them-"

"Quinn Shut up!" Puck yells cutting off Quinn.

"Ok people can we pick a movie I do have to be home by a specific time. As you know my Dads are very protective of me so they want me to be safe so they give a-"

"Shut up Berry! No one cares about your little curfew that your dads gave-"

"Santana stop it! Don't talk to my girl friend that way." Finn says jumping into the conversation. It breaks into a whole argument. One is between Quinn, Puck, Santana, and another is between Santana, Finn, and Rachel. Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Kurt, and I all watch the room argue for a straight 10 minutes before the room finally settles down and we pick a movie. We decide to watch the movie the Italian job.

After the movie Rachel wants to lave or else she'll be late for her curfew, and if Rachel leaves then Finn leaves as well which mean it will only leave Kurt and I alone for the car ride home. About an hour after Rachel and Finn leave we all say our goodbyes and Kurt and I walk out the door and climb into the car.

As were driving down the street he turns down his radio like he's going to talk to me.

"Do you think Brittany told them?" he asks

"No, did you see they way they were acting? I'm pretty sure they would have said something when we walked into the room if she told them. I told you she doesn't get things even if it is obvious-"

"Well we were making out in front of her most likely for a good 5 minutes before she a made a sound. So I'm guessing she got the point. I was just hoping everyone else would catch on a least a little," he says turning off the radio completely.

"Well I think Quinn is catching on a little bit. She keeps looking at anxiously. So I think she might get it. But the other ones are completely blind. So, we're still going to act like a couple in glee I guess since the party was a fail?" I ask as he pulls onto his road.

"Yup, lets just hope they catch on this time." he says pulling into driveway.

"Wanna just crash the night here again since it's already 2 o'clock in the morning?" he asks opening his door. He looks at me with his puppy dog eyes that he know I can't say no to.

"That's not fair, you're not allowed to use the puppy eyes on me, but yes I'll stay I'm to tired to drive home anyways I don't feel like risking my life tonight," I tell him getting out the car and walking next to him.

"Yeah I would greatly appreciate that," he tells me laughing and pulling me into his side as we walk up his front porch.

**A/N: So there it is. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon if you guys liked it. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer" *sigh* still don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So, sorry for the wait you guys. Here is chapter 4 and in this chapter I wrote part my friend(s) TwinGleeks101 (TG101 you will know what part I wrote for you!) I hope you enjoy!**

We walk into the house giggling to find Finn on the couch eating popcorn.

"What are you doing up eating popcorn?" Kurt asks walking farther into the room.

"Well after I spent some time at Rachel's after I dropped her off I came back here and I was hungry so I got a snack. Want some?" he asks holding out the bowl while he has a hand full shoved into his mouth. I see the popcorn pieces fall out of his mouth as he speaks and I'm disgusted that he is my step brother.

"No, thank you Finn. You can have it all to yourself. Well Mercedes and I are going to head upstairs to bed, we do have school in the morning." Kurt says pulling me towards the stairs. We walk down the stairs into Kurt's huge room. Our clothes are still on his bed from this morning. We grab our clothes and I head to the bathroom, once again to change.

I walk out of the bathroom and find him already asleep in the bed. I climb into bed next to him softly placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night Kurt," I whisper laying down next to him and snuggling into his back. He turns his body and wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer into his chest. I love sleeping close to him, especially on cold nights because his natural body heat keeps both of us warm. He's like my own personal furnace. As I start to drift off I feel him kiss the op of my head and tell me good night. I smile and wrap my arms around him and fall asleep.

**(Mercedes's Dream)**

"**Honey I'm home!" Kurt yells as he walks into the kitchen. He eyes my outfit and then walks over to me and kisses me for a few moments.**

"**Mmhm, what was that for?" I ask smiling **

"**I was just following orders," he says pointing to my kiss the cook apron I forgot I had on.**

"**Oh," I say laughing and quickly taking it off, **

"**Hey Kurt? Can you go wake Emily and Daniela up please? They have been sleeping almost all day," I tell him as I turn back to the stove and continue to cook. **

"**Ok," he responds walking down the hallway. The food is cooked and I set the table. I sit on the couch and I can hear Kurt yelling down the hallway.**

"**Hey you two don't make me get your mother down here!" I laugh when I hear the room go silent like they stopped breathing. A few moments later I have two little girls about the age of 3 on my lap. **

"**Mommy, Daniela told me that we going to start school soon. That true?" Emily asks me staring at me with her puppy dog eyes. No doubt she inherited it from her father.**

"**Yes Dear that is true. Why do you not want to start school. School is an important place. It's where your father and I first met and we had a lot of fun together. School can be fun," I tell her running my fingers through her hair.**

"**Hey Cedes what did you make for dinner that smells amazing!" Kurt interjects picking up Emily form my lap. **

"**Well thanks Kurt, and I made a home made chicken potpie. It should be ready in about 10 minutes or so," I respond as my husband sits next to me. I place Daniela on Kurt's lap so I could get up and check dinner. As I walk through the kitchen I turn my head t look at my family. Kurt is a wonderful father and husband, he is attempting to style the girl's hair at the same time but he's failing miserably. They're all laughing when he looks up at me and smiles a toothy grin at me.**

**(end of Mecrede's Dream)**

The picture starts to fade and I can hear a voice calling my name.

"Mercedes…Mercedes!" it gets a little louder the more it repeats. The voice starts to say other things now.

"Babe, you gotta get up, come one Cedes we have to go to school." I know that voice, but I can't put a face to the voice. I roll on my back and open my eyes. Kurt is directly above me staring into my eyes.

"Kurt, what are you doing? I was sleeping," I say annoyed.

"Mercedes, it's a Monday. We have to go to school," he tells me matching my tone. I look at the clock on the night stand and see the little red numbers 6:30 blinking at me. I climb out of bed and head directly to the bathroom. We go through our normal morning routine and when we go to get Finn from his room we find that he is not there. Kurt pulls out his phone to check if he has any missed messages.

"Finn texted me," he say walking around the room.

"What does it say?" I ask walking over to him to read over his shoulder. The message says that he's at Rachel's and that he's going to get a ride to school with her. Kurt sends a quick reply and we go down stairs say good bye to everyone and then drive to school.

"So, are you ready to act like a couple for the first time during school hours?" he asks breaking the silence we had. I can tell he's nervous about it, he's most likely afraid of how the jocks will react when they see me and him together, in fact I'm a little nervous about that now that I think about it.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm a little nervous. How is everybody going to react?" I ask not really looking for an answer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm really nervous about it. Some people will not care but others may react differently and I'm afraid to know what thy will do to find out Kurt Hummel actually has a girlfriend. I don't even want to know how Azimio and Karofs-" he stops his sentence gripping the steering wheel tighter. I place my hand over one of his and I can feel how tense he is.

"Hey, don't think about how they will react ok? We don't know if they will even notice. So lets just not think about those two ok?" I ask rubbing his hand. I feel his muscles soften the more I talk to him, his shoulders begin to slump and his hand are not so tight anymore. He takes a few deep breaths and then sighs in frustration.

"You're right, I can't keep think about only their reactions. We really only have to worry about the glee clubs. They're like our family and we shouldn't have kept this a secret for so long." he says parking his car and turning off the engine. We climb out of the car and meet in front of his truck and brown meets blue.

"I agree, so you ready?" I ask not breaking eye contact.

"Ready when you are," he tells me taking a deep breath. I extend my hand as a sign that I want him to take it. He grabs it firmly and interlocks his fingers with mine. We turn and walk into the school. We walk to our lockers which is not that hard considering they're right next to each other. He's done before me which is normal so he walks over to my locker and wait for me to be done. I turn around to face him when he presses my back against the lockers. We have to separate classes so normally we say our good byes and carry one with our day. But this time is different, this time he's standing really close to me and he grabs my one hand firmly once again.

"Kurt?" I smile at him as he just stands there swing out hands back and forth.

"Yeah, What's wrong?" he asks innocently.

"Just wondering what you're doing." I tell him

"This," he says leaning in and coving my mouth with his. I gently return his kiss and he pulls away.

"Oh ok, well you can do that whenever you want," I smirk at him seductively. He leans in again only this time his lips are next to my ear.

"Good because I'll be doing that a lot now," he whispers. We look at each other one more time and then pull each other into a hug.

"See you later," he states leaning in to kiss me softly again.

"Yup," I answer smiling when he pulls away. We let our hand glide off each others as we walk our separate ways and head to our first class of the day.

**A/N: So, there is was they are going to go public! How will people react to this new side of Kurt? If you guys review you will get to find out. Please tell me what you thought. Did you love it? Hate it? In the middle? (TG101 I hope you like the dream part (there are my version of what the Kurcedes kids will be.)**


	5. the slushy and the talk

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't on glee or its characters.**

**A/N: ok so if you were confused about the time line that is because it is a AU but it follows some of the show story line. So if it was following the show its after the episode Furt but Kurt never left. So spoiler if you have not seen the episodes Never Been Kissed and up then just know that I talk about the episode in this chapter. Thanks and please enjoy. Thanks to the people who have been reading and giving me their reviews.**

The school day has gone by fairly quickly so far. I'm walking down the hallway on my way to math class, I pass Kurt on my way there because he is on his way to English class. As I round the corner I feel a sudden burst of cold hit my face. I can hear Azimio laugh as he keeps walking after he slushied me. It's sad, he's targeted me so many times that I know what his laugh sounds like, and here I am standing in the middle of the hall with slushy dripping down my face. I wipe it out of my eyes and the first thing I see is Kurt's blue eyes staring into mine.

"Cedes, come on, let's get you cleaned up," he says tugging on my arm. I allow him to pull me into the nearest bathroom. He takes my jacket off and folds it nicely and lays it on the sink. He's come prepared with a cup, washcloth, and a towel, brush, and he always had hair styling supplies. I'm not sure how he fit everything into his bag but it will always amaze me what he fits in there. We both have had practice at this because he used to get it everyday and I got it once in awhile, but now it seems like it's reversed this year. He pulls up one of the random chairs that are in the bathroom and places it in front of one of the sinks.

"Sit," he demands rolling up his sleeves. Ii feel the water and his hands running through my hair and he's trying his best to get every bit of slushy out of my hair. He's gotten good at this, he knows exactly how to do get it all out. I haven't had to do this in a while, he has just been getting his normal dumpster toss everyday so he always has a change of clothes. There's another thing that he always has in his bag.

"I'm sorry," he says poring a cup of water over my head.

"What for? It's not like you slushied my face," I chuckle picturing him trying to slushy anyone.

"But, I feel as if it should be me getting the slushies, not you." he pauses for a minute while he dabs my head with the cloth.

"This is between him and I, you shouldn't be part of it," he mumbles. As I stare up into his eyes I can tell he's hurting.

"Kurt? What happened?" I ask hesitantly . He sighs and his eyes flash from my hair to my eyes.

"If you don't want to talk-"

"No, Mercedes you're my girlfriend , I should have told you a long time ago, heck I should have told you when it happened but I was scared," he says stepping away and grabbing the towel. I scoot away from the sink so he can stand behind the chair and fix my hair back to what is was.

"You have to promise me that you'll stay calm and that you wont confront him after I tell you this ok?" he asks/ I can't see his eyes but I can tell that he is about to cry.

"I promise." I say. I'm scared to know what he is about to tell me. It worries me that he's kept it a secret for so long.

"It was a while ago, but you remember when I was talking to Blaine?" he asks running a brush through my hair. Blaine, I knew once I saw his picture in Kurt's locker I knew Kurt liked him even if he was dating me, when your gay you're gay I guess. I could feel Kurt pulling away form me but I couldn't react to it because we were supposed to be a secret. But, I was sure Kurt was going to break up with me any day but, he never did.

"Yeah, I remember," I answer.

"Well, I told him about how Karofsky attacks me all the time, he told me that I need to stand up to him. So I did and when I cornered him in the locker room he…he…" he begins to choke on his words. His hand is on my shoulder and I can feel him tense up as he tries to say something. I grab his hand and hold it tight. I hear him take a deep breath and relaxes a little.

"He k…kissed me ," he is full on crying now and I don't even know what to say. My hair is dry already so he wraps his hands around my neck and our hand link together right above my chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you fore but he threatened me. He told me if I told anyone that he would kill me. I know how you're going to react but please Mercedes don't say anything to him I don't want you to get hurt, and you promised me," he cries into my hair. I stand up and pull him into a tight embrace and let him cry while he hugs me back just as tightly.

"Kurt, I get it, you're scared but none of the glee kids are going to let anything happen to you. Plus now that I know what happened that Neanderthal idiot isn't getting any were near you again. He will have to go through me and eleven other teenagers first. Thank you for telling me though even if it is a little late, I'm still happy you told me. I love you," I tell him pulling him back into my embrace.

"I love you more" he whispers as he starts to stop crying.

"Not possible white boy," I can feel him chuckle when the words slip from my mouth.

"I think it is possible." he laughs pulling away and looking into my eyes intensely.

"Oh really, prove-" before I can even finish my statement his lips capture mine in a passionate kiss. His lips are warm and I can feel his breath inside my mouth. Man I love him so much and I know he loves me too. He pulls away and just smiles.

"Did I prove my point?" he asks smugly.

"Hmmm," he leans his forehead against mine and just continues to look at me. I don't answer him so he moves his head down to my shoulder. He kisses the top of my shoulder them runs his lips up my neck until he reaches below my jaw line. He begins to kiss the tender spot on my neck.

"Kurt, ok, ok you proved it," he doesn't stop.

"Kurt come on not here," he smiles because he knows he won.

"Fine, but I had to prove it you gave me a challenge and I-" I place my hand over his mouth.

"I know, believe me… I know," I tell him. We hear the bell ring from outside in the hall. How long have we been in hear? I don't really care because t was important for us to talk about what happened. His hand wraps around mine and he pulls on it.

"Come on, Cedes, let's go," he says pulling me back out into the hall to finish the rest of the school day.

**A/N: So there it is, I hoped you liked it. I had to out this in because I feel like he should have told her in the fist place, and this is part of their friendship. So please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry if I ruined anything for people who have read this. Review please!**


	6. Glee class

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters, if I did this would be happening in the show as I type this.**

**A/N: So I got a lot of kind reviews and they made me smile. Thank you all to who are reading this and adding it to their favorites and thank you for all you kind reviews. So here's the next chapter.**

I can't even focus now. Ever since Kurt told me about what happened everything has been a blur. I can see Mr. Shue's mouth moving and his arms flailing but I don't hear anything. I look over at Kurt and after a few seconds he turns and he smiles at me as he grabs my hand and hold it in between us. I look back up front and see Mr. Shue hold up 5 fingers which indicates we get a five minute break. Kurt pulls me out of the chair and brings me over to the corner.

"Mercedes, are you alright? You have been out of it all rehearsal," he says looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, Kurt I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," I tell him trying to make him not worry as much. He really has no reason to anyways.

"Is it about what I told you earlier?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah,… but don't sweat it, I'll be alright as long as you're ok," I tell him holding his hand tighter.

"Ok, so, how was the rest of the school day besides the slushy?" he asks nodding his head.

"Ugh! Awful, it had been s crappy. I've had to take four tests and they were al really long," I tell him getting into our normal conversations.

**(Narrator's P.O.V.)**

Over on the other side of the room the rest of the glee club is having their own conversations.

"Brittany? Are you ok? You've been staring for the past few minutes," Sam states looking concerned at her.

"I'm just wondering when Kurt became a shark instead of a dolphin," Brittany answers in a monotone voice.

"What?" Puck asks.

"Brit, Kurt is a dolphin," Santana tells her.

"No he's not. He has a girlfriend," Brittany argues.

"Brittany, what are you talking about?" Quinn asks turning around in her chair.

"He's dating Mercedes!" Brittany says.

"Oh, no, Brit, they're just really close friends," Santana tells her.

"Then why were they making out at the party?" Brittany asks looking sad. Everyone's heads turn in the direction of Kurt and Mercedes. They're talking and holding each others hands.

"Wait, are you saying Hummel is tasting Mama's chocolate?" Puck asks Brittany.

"I don't know, I didn't even know there was a type of Mama's chocolate," Brittany responds.

"But, you just said… oh never mind! Finn did I hear correct?" Puck asks looking at Finn.

"You did dude," Finn answers trying to sound shocked.

"Dude, how did you not know? You do live in the same house as him. Unless, you did know and you didn't tell us," Puck says putting Finn on the spot.

"Ummm… no, I didn't know at all-"

"You are such a bad liar," Rachel calls out. Interrupting Finn.

"Look Mr. Shue's starting class back up!" Finn says pointing at the door that Mr. Shue walks in from. They all sit back and wait for rehearsal to start once again.

**( Back to Mercede's P.O.V.)**

Mr. Shue walks back into the room and me and Kurt head back to our seats. As we walk back over we see everyone staring at us and Puck looks aggravated and Finn looks nervous. I take a seat the same time as Kurt and look at him and he shrugs his shoulders at me. I see something move out of the corner of m eyes and I look over to see Finn is leaned over in his seat and he's talking to Kurt quietly so I can't hear what they're saying. Kurt's eyes get huge and then he nods. He leans over to whisper something in my ear.

"They know," are the only words out of his mouth.

"How?" I ask.

"Well remember at the party and how I pulled you into the other room and then Brittany was there, well she caught on and she told everyone else. Which is why they are all staring at us," he tells me in one breath.

"Oh, well I guess we do have to worry about Brittany," I tell him.

"Or we just need to give her more credit then we normally do," he says chuckling. The rest of the rehearsal is quiet and we just sit there and listen to Mr. Shue talk. After Mr. Shue finally dismisses us I hop up and start to walk over to the piano to wait for Kurt.

"Hey," it's faint but I still hear it. I turn my head behind me and I see Quinn standing there.

"Hey," I greet cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asks standing fully in front of me so I really have no choice is the matter.

"Yeah of course," I tell her relaxing my poster a little bit.

"Is it true about Kurt and you?" she asks looking between Kurt and I.

"Yeah, it's true, we're dating. I know, I know shocker. But it was at the sophomore dance and he just kind of asked me. He said that I am his exception. And I don't have a problem with that. He loves me and I love him. I would have told you sooner, but I wasn't sure how he felt about people knowing in the begging so we decided to wait a little bit. I thought you got the hint at the party?" I ask ending my speech.

"Well I was thinking that maybe something was going on because of the way you guys were holding hands, but then I just thought about Kurt and I just didn't think it was possible." she explains.

"Yeah I can understand that. But Kurt and I are happy and we would have never thought Brittany would be the one to tell you guys. So that was a shocker for us, begin to laugh as the words come out of my mouth.

"Yeah , but then she went back to be being her normal self. But it was pretty funny that she got it before almost everyone," she says laughing.

"I know, right. You guys must be blind," I joke.

"Well I'm glad that you two are happy," she says as she starts to laugh.

"Me two. And if I'm being honest I'm like living my dream right now with him. I'm being loved, I feel safe, and I'm comfortable around him, so it's all good." I tell her as she stops laughing. We smile at each other and pull one another into a hug.

"Now, you better keep me updated with things between you two, and don't think for one second that I wont asks you about stuff. I'll be checking on you two," she tells me smiling as we break away from the hug.

"I'll tell you everything…ok," I laugh.

"Good," she says walking back over to talk to Sam. I walk over and stand by Kurt. He looks down at me and smiles at me.

"Everything ok?" he leans down and asks.

"Yeah we were just clearing up a few things. Everything's cool," I tell him grabbing his hand and he interlock our fingers.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asks nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say pulling him to the door.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you I made plans for us tonight," he says calmly.

"What? Wait, what are they?" I asks happily.

"Well, my dear that's my secret," he says swinging our hands back forth and then bringing them up to his chest to grab them with his free hand. We walk out of the school laughing and climb into his car and drive home to get ready for our date tonight.

**A/N: So there is it. Did you lie it? Love it? Hate it? Both? Please tell m what you thought and I will try to update sooner if you ant me to. I love to hear what you think it makes my day when I read kind reviews, please review.**


	7. the date

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters.**

**A/N: So here's what happens the night of their date. Sorry that this chapter is really long didn't know where to end it.**

He drops me off at my house and he tells me to go get myself pretty and that he'll be back to pick me up around seven. We say our good bye's and I walk into my house. My Mom is already in the kitchen and my Dad is still at work.

"Hey, Ma can you help me upstairs please?" I yell walking up the stairs to go to my room. I don't get a response but I know she heard me because I can hear rustling noises in the kitchen and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What do you need Baby Girl?" she asks opening my door and walking over to sit on my bed.

"Umm, well first I need to tell you something," I say sitting on my bed. If I'm going to tell her now is going to be a good time. She just nods her hear in response looking concerned.

"Well, Kurt is taking me out on a date tonight because me and him have been dating for about 6 months and he wanted to take me out, and I have no idea what to wear. I was think you could help," I explain. The second I start to speak she begins to smile and laugh at the same time.

"Mercedes, I have known you two have been dating for while. A mother can always tell when something's up. Yeah you two have been close but you two have never acted the way you were the other night before. So I just figured that it was that. Plus I'm not that old I still know the signs of teenager dating. But, anyways is he taking you some where fancy or just casual?" she asks standing up and walking over to my huge closet.

"Well he told me to go make myself pretty, but in the words of Kurt Hummel that means fancy but nothing too fancy," I tell her walking over and standing next to her.

"Not a problem, aren't you so glad you have a mother that can do all that hair stuff for you?" he jokes walking over to the dress section. She pulls a few out here and there all different colors and a few black ones. She hold up one dress ad looks at it in confusion.

"Where did you get this one?" she asks holding out a little short gray dress but it's in my size. So she knows it's not from when Quinn used to live here.

"Umm Quinn got it for me, she told me it would make me look pretty, I didn't feel right in it so I never wore it." I tell her picking out another dress I saw.

"Well now's the perfect time," she says laying don on the bed.

"And with these shoes and these leggings it will be perfect." she says pulling everything out.

"Thanks ma," I tell her as she walks out of the room so I can get changed. so she already knew about Kurt and I. we figured she did by the way she was acting but know we know for sure. Seven o'clock can't come fast enough. I see his head lights in the drive way and I get a rush of excitement. He knocks on the door and my ma answers.

"Hello Kurt darling, how are you?" she greets eyeing him up and down.

"I'm good Vivian, how are you?" Kurt greets back walking into the house.

"Just perfect, thanks for asking." she says turning around and winking at me. I stand up and walk over to them.

"You're very welcome," Kurt answers back ending their normal greeting. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hello my lovely lady," he says. I giggle, oh my gosh I'm such a school girl I have been dating him for six months I shouldn't be acting this way, but I am and I have butterflies in my stomach. He takes my hand pulls me close.

"Ready?" he asks putting his hand on the door knob.

"Cedes, Kurt! Do you two want an umbrella it is going to rain later tonight?" my mother yells from the other room.

"I think we're good, beside it said there was like a 30 percent chance. I would like to take my chances." Kurt yells back.

"Bye Ma!" I yell back walking out the door.

"Boo, where did you get that ravishing dress from?" he asks opening the door for me to climb in. he runs over and get in his seat and we drive away to get on with our night.

"Quinn got it for me a long time ago." I tell him

"Why haven't you worn it before this?" he asks glancing over at me.

"Because I never found a reason to. Now will you tell me where we are going tonight?" I asks changing topics.

"No! I told you it's a surprise." he answers

"Fine," I pout crossing my arms across my chest in defeat. A few minutes later he is pulling into one of the nicest restaurants in Lima.

"Kurt? Oh my gosh, you're taking me here? How can you afford this?" I ask placing my hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry about that just enjoy. I haven't taken you out on a real date so this is making up for it. And don't worry about your outfit it's perfect for the occasion." he tells me tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear where it belongs.

"Ok." I tell him as we get out of the car. Dinner was excellent and we talked about everything. I told him how I feel about the whole Karofsky thing and he said he understands that. He told me he was nervous about how the glee club would react when we finally told them. I told him that I felt the same way I also told him about how my parents already know about us. We are now in back in his car and he is taking me shopping for a little bit.

We are at the mall and the announcement it made saying the mall is closing in about 10 minutes. He takes that as our cue to leave. So now we are now back in his car driving home.

"So, your house or mine tonight?" he asks.

"We can go to mine, we have been staying at yours for the last few days." I say.

We make it to my house in no time and we walk in quietly because my family is sleeping. We walk up to my room and he kicks off his shoes and I throw mine in my closet where I got them. He walks over to my dresser and opens a draw and gets his spare pajamas out. I grab mine off the bed and walk into the bathroom. I'm done before him which is not surprising. I knock on the door and he tells me I can come out. As I walk into my room I find that my eyes are glued to him. He is walking around my room only in his pajama pants. Surprisingly his little white torso is fairly toned. I find my self still staring at him as he walks around looking for his shirt.

"You like what you see or something?" he teases breaking my thoughts.

"Oh… yes" I whisper seductively. I walk over and pick his shirt up off the dresser where he put it before I went into the bathroom.

"Did you forget where you put it?" I asks letting it dangle off my finger.

"Yes," he says smiling as he walks over to me he takes the shirt and slides it over his head. A sting of disappointment goes through me when I see him out his shirt on. He lays own on the bed and I join him. I turn on the TV and his arm is under my head and his other one is resting on my hip. He bunches my shirt up a little so he can feel my skin under his hand. He slowly starts making strokes with his hand um a little bit underneath my shirt then down to my thigh. His hand goes around the back of my thigh and then he brings it back forward and up again. He continues to repeat this pattern. After the tenth time he's completed his pattern he brings his hand all the way up my body to move my hair away from my neck and jaw. Then slides it back down to wrap around my waist. I flip so I'm on my back and he is somewhat above me. He leans his head down and begins to kiss right underneath my jaw line. He starts to nibble and a suck on the spot knowing that it's one of the tender spots on my neck.

"Kurt," I whisper closing my eyes. I feel like it's only me and him in the world right now. He moves his head down a little farther so he's in the middle of my neck now and he does the same actions as the other spot. I place my hand on his chest and push him away to connect my lips with his for a very passionate kiss. U turn so my body if facing him and he keeps his hand on my hip. He bunches up my shirt a little more and I feel him drawing on my skin. I place my hands under his shirt.

"Holy crap, you're hands are freezing," he jumps as my hands rub over his chest.

"Sorry, but you're body's really warm." I tell him rubbing my hands farther up his chest to stick my hands out the neck of his shirt and wrap my hands around his neck. His shirt is bunched to much he sit decides to sit up and take it off entirely. I re wrap my hands around him and he wraps his round me and we both pull on each other the same time so our lips crash together for a heated kiss.

"Mercedes, do you want…" it's my brother. He walks into my room and stops short at the sight in front of him. Kurt and I quickly pull apart but it's not in time for him not to see anything. He looks down on the ground where Kurt shirt is and then back up at Kurt and I.

"Look, Robbie I can-"

"Hey don't sweat it sis, I had my fun in high school, just don't let Ma catch you like that or she'll make you leave your door open. Anyways, I was going to ask you if you wanted to play Call of Duty with me but I can see you're busy with other things at the moment." he says laughing.

"I'll see you later sis. Oh, and Kurt, she get knocked up or hurt in anyway because of you I'll make sure you wont be able to hit a note lower then a high E,"

"High F, Robbie." I call out. Kurt looks at me with wide eyes.

"Whatever the note is you wont be able to high lower then it. Got it?" he asks. Kurt looks terrified as he looks at my brother. He quickly nods his head yes and Robbie smirks and then leaves. I begin to laugh.

It's not funny, I think he is serious about that threat." Kurt complains.

"Oh, he's dead serious but that's what makes it so funny." I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah," he pouts.

"Hey cheer up," I say pulling him into another passionate kiss."

"Will we be doing this for the night?" he asks puling away.

"You know White Boy this whole kissing thing works a lot better when you're not talking." I tell him as he shrugs and this time he pulls my face closer kissing me passionately once again.

**A/N: So there is chapter 7. Like it? Love it? Hate it? All three? Please tell me what you thought and please tell me if you want me to continue. **


End file.
